


I Was Born Like This (Don't Even Gotta Try)

by writworm42



Series: Ease My Mind [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Prologue, im really happy and i want these nerds to be happy and just aaa, only vaguely has the relationship, trans girl AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Prologue to the Ease My Mind verse. Brooke gets her legal name changed and everyone celebrates with her





	I Was Born Like This (Don't Even Gotta Try)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble to celebrate the fact that I finally completed my name change forms today!! I'm really super fucking happy, so I wanted to write a little drabble with trans Brooke to be happy with too.
> 
> Title is from Juice by Lizzo bc I'm truly feeling my oats rn
> 
> Thank you Holtzmanns and Meggie for beta-ing for me, you're both the best <3

“HAPPY SECOND BIRTHDAY, BROOKE!”

Brooke comes through the door of her apartment to the sight of all her friends jumping out from behind various items of furniture, wide smiles on their faces and blue, pink, and white party hats on their heads.

“Did you do this?” She turns around, laughing, as a tall woman follows her in.

“Maybe.” Farrah shrugs nonchalantly, though the sly smile on her face gives her away. “What can I say? It’s not every day your illegitimately-adopted daughter gets her official, legal, one-hundred-percent inarguable name change.”

“Hear, hear!” A few of the partygoers within earshot of the two women shout approvingly. 

“Thank you.” Brooke hugs Farrah tightly, the warm feeling of home enveloping her back.

Brooke’s mood only heightens as the party goes on, until she’s practically buzzing with happiness. People come up to congratulate her, friends who haven’t had their names changed yet fawn with jealousy, and at some point, someone even brings out champagne. The cherry on top, though, is when the lights suddenly dim, and Brooke notices that Nina and Farrah have both disappeared.

“Hey, guys? What’s going o--”

Her confusion turns into an excited squeal when Farrah and Nina both emerge holding a giant, trans pride-coloured cake emblazoned with Brooke’s new name on it.

She blushes the entire time people sing a drunken, giddy  _ HAPPY NAME CHANGE TO YOU!  _ that Brooke is sure all of Church Street can hear.

The night is just about to end when one last guest knocks on the door, and a small woman walks into the room with a younger girl in tow.

“Alexis!” Brooke exclaims, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Mama, just ‘cause we fight over the top spot in classes doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna come celebrate this with you!” Alexis waves off Brooke’s surprise with a roll of her eyes. It’s pretty typical of Alexis, who’s been both a friend and rival to Brooke since their first year at U of T, but it means a lot to Brooke that she’d come by. 

“Oh, who’s this?” Brooke frowns, suddenly noticing the girl peering into the party from behind Alexis.

“Oh, this is my little sis, Isabela. She just came out, and I thought it might be pretty fun to bring her along, you know, help her get to know the community. Plus,” she adds with a little wink, “She’s over nineteen now, so she can totally drink with us.”

Brooke laughs, pushing past Alexis to extend a hand and a welcoming grin to the shorter girl. “Hi, Isabela. I’m Brooke.” The name still tingles on her tongue, a bubble of happiness swelling in her chest every time that she says it.

She really  _ is _ Brooke, officially.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Brooke.” Isabela extends a hand, surprising Brooke with a firmer grasp and more piercing stare than Brooke would ever expect from someone of her age or stature. “Congratulations.”

**Author's Note:**

> The legal drinking age in Toronto is 19 so it works.


End file.
